


Lose Myself in You

by the_widow_twankey



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Loss of Virginity, M/M, Suspension Of Disbelief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1650614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_widow_twankey/pseuds/the_widow_twankey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from the Turn kink meme.</p><p>*Caleb teaching Ben about sex and educating him about various things<br/>*Ben losing his virginity to George Washington</p><p>http://turn-kink.livejournal.com/799.html?thread=12831#t12831</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lose Myself in You

**Author's Note:**

> This got really sappy and requires the suspension of disbelief because I erased period typical homophobia because I can and there was actually no time to do the frick frack according to the Revolutionary War timeline. I did my best.  
> I'm sorry I didn't focus on the loss of virginity enough. And technically there's no actual sex talk from Caleb.  
> Basically I did not follow this prompt well and I am sorry.

The little Ben knows about sex he learned from Caleb, and he would never tell that to anyone. Even though all it consisted of was Caleb giving him a bottle of olive oil as a gift and telling him really crude stories and a side lesson on the intimacy on two males because he unwittingly decided to admit a then passing fancy of a superior officer. Caleb teased that Ben may still like a fine lady like any other lad but he had a thing for men of rank as well.

And if he knew about his current infatuation he would never live it down. But the man was paramount, how could anyone not be enraptured by him. His demeanor, his subtle confidence, his _voice_. Spending these days in his and Mr. Sackett’s company after his promotion was like something out of a dream and will be things he will remember fondly until the day he dies even if it was just conversation and company. Besides, even if the world were to suddenly decide grant the wishes of its inhabitants he wouldn’t have the slightest idea of what to do, Caleb’s talk or not, because hearing about it is completely different from actually doing it. Much like war.

Ben rubbed his tired eyes, exhausted from trying to work on his encryption skills. He was going to have a stretch and get back to studying until he heard the door that served as Washington’s unofficial office open.

“Ben, you’re still awake?”

Ben gave a small nod. Not trusting himself to speak. He was always more comfortable after they’ve talked for a while but the older man addressing him still took him by surprise somewhat.

“Well, in that case would you mind accompanying me on a walk?”

“I’d be glad to, sir.”

Their walks were a regular thing these past few days. Sometimes they talked; sometimes they walked in comfortable silence. They stopped at sturdy pine tree, Ben leaning against it to look at the stars.

“I leave tomorrow.” The general says with a sigh.

Ben couldn’t deny the plummeting in his chest; he would remain here of course, to learn more.

“I wish you luck, sir.”

There was seemed to be a look of hesitation upon the general’s features which was extremely out of place for though Washington was soft spoken he was never one to hold his tongue.

“Would you, Major Tallmadge, do me the honor of accompanying me to bed?”

Ben couldn’t believe his ears, and was almost certain that he was actually sleeping during his studying and dreaming. The general took his silence as refusal.

“I’m terribly sorry, I just thought-you seemed‑never mind-“

“No!” Ben exclaimed. “I mean ‘No, sir’, well I mean I’m not saying ‘no’, sir.”

“Oh.” The older man looked immensely relieved and took a step toward the major. Ben pressed against the tree studying the general with wide eyes. He almost didn’t register the lips that descended upon his moments later, his fingers grabbed the older man’s coat not sure what to do with his hands, he wasn’t sure of what to do with his lips but tried his best to press and move with the other. He was near dazed when it ended with a peck.

“Let’s go inside shall we.” That voice near his ear, so deep and dulcet, warmed him from the inside out. He straightened himself as best as he could and followed the general back into the house.

~

“Sir!” Ben gasped as he felt a tongue trace his hip bone.

“You can call me George during this but ‘sir’ does sound good when you say it like that.” After giving the moist skin one last kiss he wrapped a large hand around the major’s length, stroking at a deliberate pace that made Ben squeeze the man’ bicep.

“Could you pass me my coat?” he said oh so casually that Ben wanted to punch him. How dare he sound so calm when he can barely string together two words, but he complied and passed it over.

The general let go of him to which he made a disappointed sound. He looked down to see him pulling out olive oil and let out a chuckle.

“What’s so funny?” Like any other man, laughter during a situation such as this was disconcerting.

“Nothing, sir, just remembering something is all.”

The general gave him a smile of fondness and affection before setting to prepare him. When he was done Ben couldn’t properly breathe much less laugh. George pressed into him with great care as Ben held on to him like a life line. He never expected it to be this intense and when he finally gave the okay to move he bit his lip to keep from yelling to the high heavens. The older man paid him so much attention; every movement was slow and deep for his pleasure, always caressing him, brushing his wet hair out of his eyes.

Ben came with gasp of his lover's given name and only then did the older man speed up to reach his own end only to pull out and stroke himself to climax to spare Ben the mess. After washing up with wet cloths they lay up upon the bed in a warm sated heap. George indulged himself by running his hand up younger man's side.

“Why me, your Excellency?”

“Why what?”

“Why…?“ he waved a hand over the two of them.

"Excellent question."

George laughed heartily at Ben's immediate glare.

“Apologies, I couldn't help myself." He continued, "You’re a good soldier, a good young man and so earnest. So bright even in the throes of war. I wanted to bask in that, just for a moment in this chaos and blood. I wanted to be selfish and have one more memory of you that would keep me company on cold nights.”

Ben couldn’t hide his flattered smile; his insides doing a jig. He uttered a small ‘thank you’ and moved closer to embrace the other man knowing that, come morning, he will be gone.


End file.
